No quiero hacer esto otra vez
by Rain and Storm
Summary: Que hacer cuando tres amigos están enamorados de la misma persona. Que hara el sangre pura al ver que su bello ángel se ha ido con otro- KanamexZeroxAkatsuki yaoi!


**Que hacer cuando tres amigos están enamorados de la misma persona. **

**Que hara el sangre pura al ver que su bello ángel se ha ido con otro**

**Kain estara tratando de luchar contra el sangre pura para tener a Zero con él**

**Mientras que Aidou lucha por su antiguo amor aunque un nuevo sentimiento empieza a florecer hacia cierto cazador**

**Capítulo 1**

**-Situaciones Confusas-**

**Lastímame**

"Olvídalo por favor" Me dice una y otra vez, siento las lágrimas escurrir por mis mejillas, Yo se que ahora está enojado porque sigo pensando en aquel sangre pura.

"Zero… Yo quiero ser ese que llene tu corazón" Se acerca a mí y toma mis manos en las suyas, miro a sus ojos ámbar, me miran con tanta dulzura y tristeza que no lo soporto. No quiero lastimarte Kain, no quiero que sufras por mi causa, a ti no.

"Ayúdame…" Le respondo en un susurro "Ayúdame a olvidarlo" Me acerco a su rostro mientras nuestros labios se juntan, ahora lo único que siento es su cuerpo, su piel tan cálida, sus labios "Kaname…" Me empuja y me mira con tanta tristeza

"Será mejor que me vaya" Me dice con una voz llena de tristeza, abandona mi habitación lo más rápido que puede mientras que Yo me quedo tumbado en la cama pensando en el sufrimiento que le estoy causando a ambos. Ambos estamos sufriendo por un amor no correspondido.

Solo puedo recordar sus malditas palabras que resuenan en mi cabeza

"Zero mi Zero" Su voz era tan sensual, tan tranquila, era mi vida, solo necesitaba escuchar su voz para estar bien, solo con oírlo decir mi nombre mis problemas se olvidaban y me perdía en esa dulce voz.

Ahora solo hay dolor en mi alma, mi alma cae, mi corazón esta partido, no sé a quién elegir, no se cuál es el camino a mi felicidad… Kaname o Kain… a cuál de los dos elegir.

Sé que Kaname es la mitad de hombre de lo que Kain es, pero también sé que Kaname me amó, alguna vez lo hizo, pero Yo, no quiero hacer más esto, no quiero lastimarlos otra vez, no quiero que me lastimen, no sé qué hacer.

"Zero estás ahí?" Es la maldita voz de Aidou, desde cuando me trata con tanta confianza

"Que quieres?" Le digo con una voz seca esperando que se largue y me deje solo, por suerte las lágrimas se han secado, no hay ningún rastro de aquella debilidad que mostré.

Abre la puerta lentamente y camina hacia mi cama "Zero por favor te lo ruego ya deja de lastimar a mi primo" Me lo dice mientras apunta los puños, su mirada turquesa lanza flashes de ira

"Lo que sucede entre Akatsuki y Yo no es de tu incumbencia vampiro!" No me lo va a quitar, no lo vas a hacer Hanabusa, Kain es mío, mío y de nadie más.

"Te equivocas, Kain es mi primo y Yo… solo quiero que sea feliz" Me lo dice en forma golpeada, se que va a luchar por conseguir el cariño de Kain nuevamente, pero no puedo permitirlo, no puedo dejar que me quite a Kain, yo… Yo lo… am.. es mío.

"Cállate sucio vampiro lárgate" Me levanto mientras lo empujo fuera de mi habitación, cierro la puerta en un golpe y me dirijo a la ventana para saltar por ella y salir corriendo de esa maldita prisión.

Corro sin rumbo fijo, dejando atrás la Mansión Kuran perdiéndose entre los árboles, sigo corriendo, buscando su aroma, en donde está, ya no quiero lastimarlo, en donde estas Kain. Abandono ese maldito lugar sin darme cuenta de que Kaname me está viendo desde su balcón.

Corro lo más rápido que puedo hasta que por fin logro ver su silueta, él está ahí recargado en el barandal, el viento moviendo sus cabellos salvajes, se voltea a mí con una mirada triste, para luego voltear a otro lado, evade mi mirada, me está evitando, pero no se va y eso me tranquiliza un poco.

"Kain Yo" Avanzo hacia el me encuentro justamente frente a él, esperando que me mire, mírame por favor hazlo.

"Shh está bien no digas nada" Su voz es tan suave llena de amor, amor verdadero, me jala a su cuerpo y me abraza, sus fuertes brazos rodean mi cintura mientras Yo escondo mi cabeza en su cuello, las lágrimas vuelven a salir y esta vez estoy mojando su camisa.

"Lo sé, sigues pensando en él, pero Yo te ayudaré a borrar esos sucios recuerdos" Acaricia mi espalda lentamente "Los vamos a remplazar por nuevos" Besa mi frente y me aprieta con más fuerza, Yo suspiro dejando salir pequeños sollozos "No voy a dejar que te aparte de mí" Me vuelva a abrazar, ya no quiero que me suelte, ahora lo entiendo. Es momento de decir adiós a mi primer amor.

"Adiós Kaname" Lo digo en un susurro pero se que Kain ha escuchado porque intensifica su abrazo posteriormente levanta mi barbilla y nuestros labios se rozan lenta y delicadamente.

Por favor sigue besándome, sigue limpiando mi alma con tus besos y caricias, Ya no quiero estar sucio, por favor continua con esas caricias, hazme olvidar, hazme tuyo Kain, solo tuyo, quiero estar así por siempre.

"Te amo Zero te amo tanto" Me susurra al oído mientras me da un suave beso en mi cuello, Yo suspiro y siento su lengua pasearse por la suave piel de mi cuello, siento sus colmillos perforando mi piel con tanta delicadeza, también siento un pequeño dolor, algo se está rompiendo pero ya no importa, ese lazo nunca debió existir. Ahora somos tú y Yo.

"Kain…" Suspiro nuevamente para caer inconsciente sintiendo los fuertes brazos de mi nuevo amado rodear mi cintura evitando que me golpee con el piso.

**_Adiós_**

Es lo único que puede decir, como puede hacerme esto, ese maldito de Akatsuki me robó a mi ángel, ahora me siento morir, porqué Zero, no veo la razón por la cual tienes que dejarme, Kain no se puede comparar conmigo, un sangre pura, no cualquier vampiro. Yo soy el Rey de los vampiros mientras Kain es solo un simple nivel B.

Zero eres mío de nadie más, solo mío, juro que voy a matar a Kain, juró que lo haré pagar por esta traición. Y tú mi querido Zero desearás nunca haberme dejado.

"Kaname?" Es la voz de Yuki se que me necesita pero por el momento no tengo deseos de verla, no tengo ganas de nada, solo tengo sed de venganza, te voy a destruir Kain, lo juro, nadie se burla de mí.

Y tu mi bello ángel vas a regresar a mi lado, tu lugar desde un principio.

"Takuma" Llamo a mi mejor amigo, sé que él está ocupado leyendo sus mangas pero ahora no me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer, necesito que venga ahora mismo.

"Me llamaste Kaname?" Me pregunta con esa sonrisa ingenua, esa maldita sonrisa llena de felicidad, porqué Takuma puedes ser feliz mientras que Yo tengo que ocultar mis sentimientos, porque tengo que ser un maldito sangre pura y seguir todas esas reglas de etiqueta.

"Llama a Aidou, lo quiero aquí de inmediato" Le ordenó veo que se sorprende pero aun así hace una reverencia y se va

Necesito saber desde cuando me estaban engañando, sus reuniones secretas, necesito saber si el maldito de Akatsuki se atrevió a tocarlo, Zero es mío, el me pertenece. No voy a permitir que me lo quite. Desde cuando Kain, desde cuando te osaste a posar tus ojos en mi ángel, como fue que lo sedujiste, cómo te atreviste a desobedecer a tu rey. Y tu Zero, porqué te dejaste, no él no tuvo la culpa, Zero me ama, lo sé, fue el maldito de Kain, él lo tuvo que haber convencido para que me dejara. Mi bello ángel nunca hubiera hecho algo así. No es así Zero, tú jamás te atreverías a dejarme, sabes que te amo. Joder te amo con todo mi ser, nunca dejaría que alguien más te alejara de mí.

"Me llamaba Kaname-sama" Aquí está el primo del traidor

"No.. puedo respirar…." Lo tengo agarrado del cuello mientras comienzo a descargar mi ira contra el pequeño rubio que tengo frente a mí.

"CONTESTAME AIDOU!" Le grito mientras lo lanzo contra el muro "COMO FUE QUE EL IMBECIL DE TU PRIMO ME ROBO A MI ANGEL!" Veo miedo en sus ojos, veo sumisión, terror, mi ira se está expandiendo por toda la habitación

"Ka-kanme-sama" Su pulso se está alentando y su piel está palideciendo "Por favor" Me ruega que lo suelte, se que lo estoy lastimando, pero es que en su cara puedo ver el reflejo de ese traidor, de Kain. Lo suelto para que me diga todo lo que sabe.

"Kaname-sama no lastime a Akatsuki por favor" Me lo dice mientras comienza a llorar, sé que esas lágrimas no son de cocodrilo, sé que ama a su primo y que no le gustaría verlo sufrir.

"Entonces respóndeme Aidou, porqué demonios dejaste que ese imbécil se llevara a mi ángel!" Lo miro mientras las ventanas comienzan a explotar "Maldita sea respóndeme" Le gritó mientras lanzó los documentos de mi escritorio al piso, también cae aquella fotografía, una en donde está mi Zero, sonriendo, esa fotografía que se dejó tomar sólo para mí. Mi ángel…

"Fue Zero él indujo a Kain" Me dice con algo de temor, Yo siento explotar, como se atreve a decir eso de mi bello niño, no voy a permitir que hable así de Zero

"COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO" Le doy una bofetada mientras mis ojos cambian a un rojo, estoy molesto, se que Zero sería incapaz de engañarme, sé que Zero me ama.

"Es la verdad… Kaname-sama por favor tiene que creerme, Kiryuu-kun el sedujo a mi primo, el ME LO ROBO!" Me grita mientras sus ojos muestran cierta impotencia.

"CALLATE" Le grito mientras vuelvo a aplicar fuerza en su cuello "ZERO JAMAS HARIA ESO, EL ME AMA ZERO ME AMA"

_"Amarte, en realidad crees eso Kaname"_ Que es eso, de quién es esa voz

_"En verdad crees que ese bello ángel amaría a alguien como tú, un ser despreciable, un maldito vampiro sangre pura. Estas ciego Kaname, él no te ama, nunca lo hizo" _Cállate maldita voz sal de mi cabeza.

_"Zero me pertenece a mí"_ No basta deja de decir eso, Zero es mío… Zero es….

_"Ahhh" Zero está en la cama con otro hombre, ese maldito está tocando cada centímetro de piel de mi bello ángel_

_"Maas ahhh" Sus mejillas están completamente sonrojadas mientras sus labios están entreabiertos, dejando salir suaves gemidos, ese maldito de Kain lo está tomando, está saboreando esa suave piel._

_"Zero…" Pronuncia su nombre con tanta delicadeza "Dímelo Zero quiero escucharlo" Besa sus labios y luego su cuello mientras mi hermoso ángel está a punto de llegar a su clímax._

_"Te Amo ahhh Kain te amo te amo" No es verdad por favor ya…._

**_Basta!_**

Veo que Kaname está algo perdido en sus pensamientos, por ahora ya no ha tratado de ahorcarme ni de lastimarme. Maldito Kiryuu, porqué tuviste que robarme a Kaname y luego a Kain.

Creo que Kaname se ha dado cuenta de lo infiel que eres, porque ahora está derramando lágrimas, lágrimas sagradas, un sangre pura no debe llorar, pero ahora aquí se encuentra Kuran Kaname, el poderoso sangre pura derrotado, por un maldito cazador nivel E, que se atrevió a lastimar a mis dos personas favoritas.

Te mataré Kiryuu Zero, juro que lo haré.

Me robaste el cariño de Kaname, y luego me robaste el amor de Akatsuki, no voy a permitir que los sigas lastimando a ambos, ellos no te merecen, ello no pueden… Ellos no pueden tenerte…

Maldito Kiryuu porqué tuviste que ser tú, de todos los seres en este mundo porqué tuve que enamorarme de alguien como tú. El maldito nivel E, eres un imbécil, pero a la vez eres la persona más fascinante que jamás haya conocido.

No podré competir con ellos verdad, soy muy poca cosa, demasiado infantil, demasiado jugador, demasiado débil, pero aún así se que sería buena opción para ti. Kaname es un sangre pura y nunca va a poder mostrar sus sentimientos completamente, él siempre tendrá que cuidar su imagen, Kain, mi querido primo es demasiado… Demasiado seco, el no podrá mostrarte todo el amor que siente. Jamás podrá expresar sus sentimientos claramente.

No lo vez Zero, yo puedo ser él que te haga feliz… Aghh que estoy diciendo, Kiryuu-kun es un cazador, los vampiros y cazadores no se llevan bien, pero Yo te Amo Zero, te amo y no sé ni cómo pasó.

"Aidou estás bien?" Escucho la voz de Takuma y luego lo veo entrar en la habitación de Kaname, ayudando al sangre pura a levantarse

"Sí estoy bien" Le contesto mientras salgo corriendo de ese lugar. Necesito aclarar mis pensamientos.

**_Que hacer?_**

Que más se puede cuando tu corazón está partido en dos, cuando te niegas a escuchar la verdad, cuando no sabes cómo pasó. No puedes elegir de quien enamorarte simplemente sucede y cuando menos te lo esperas ya estas cayendo completamente por aquella persona.

Kain y Zero tratan de luchar por una felicidad, ambos chicos han sufrido, el primero por la soledad, por el amor no correspondido de una chica llamada Ruka, Zero se encuentra sufriendo al ser la otra en la vida de Kaname, está consciente de que Yuki es y será la única en la vida del sangre pura, pero le duele, le duele saber que Kaname nunca lo va a ver cómo algo más que un simple juguete.

Tratan de encontrar una nueva felicidad, Kain descubrió que ese bello cazador era la persona indicada para él, pero antes de lograr tener una relación debía de despedirse de su primer amor, de aquella bella chica que le robaba suspiros, que lo dejaba como un completo idiota sin palabras.

Kain debía decidir entre seguir sufriendo por un amor no correspondido o ser feliz junto a un hermoso ángel de cabellos plateados.

La primera noche que pasaron juntos se dieron cuenta de que algo entre ello estaba a punto de florecer, un amor prohibido se estaba formando. Una traición contra su líder, pero a Kain no le importaba pues el sangre pura había hecho mucho daño a sus seres queridos sobre todo a Zero, si su Zero de ahora en adelante se encargaría de proteger a ese bello chico, lo haría feliz. Borraría aquellos recuerdos llenos de tristeza. Ambos saldrían adelante.

Pero Kaname no lo iba a permitir, no iba dejar que nadie le roba a su bello ser, incluso si tenía que matar a Akatsuki para tener de vuelta a lo que era suyo. Kaname sabía que Yuki era su persona especial y que Zero era simplemente su juguete, su compañero de sexo, pero todo eso cambio aquella noche en la que el menor confesó sus sentimientos.

Le había dicho que le amaba, que amaba a ese engreído sangre pura, Kaname se dio cuenta desde ese momento que estaba completamente enamorado del bello chico de cabellos plateados. Pero ahora que se suponía que podía hacer si ese nivel B le estaba robando a su Zero. Kaname estaba dispuesto a luchar por Zero, ya no le importaba si Yuki salía lastimada o no.

Dicen que nos damos cuenta de lo importante que es algo para nosotros hasta que lo perdemos, y en este caso Kaname se dio cuenta demasiado tarde pues su ángel se había escapado con otro.

Ese otro era el primer amor de Aidou, quien en un principio creyó tener sentimientos por el sangre pura, aunque todo fue una confusión pues en realidad era más admiración que amor. Aidou se enamoró de las acciones tan dulces y de la forma de ser de Akatsuki Kain, su primo y guardián, el chico que lo protegería de todo.

Aidou no quería estar solo nunca más, pero todos sus sentimientos se encontraron confusos cuando se dio cuenta de aquel bello cazador, tan rebelde tan grosero con los vampiros, pero a la vez tan solo y tan triste, Aidou quería ayudar a ese bello niño pero no sabía cómo hacerle.

Seguramente perdería la batalla, pero Aidou no era de los que se dejaban vencer tan rápido, lucharía por conquistar ese bello corazón.


End file.
